shattered_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotkeys
Hotkeys Hero Commands Battle Commands Formation Command Comunication Commands Chat-Commands The space between word are important, the [] have to be removes when writing as well what is inside them in this list. Some of these commands cost Uranium to use, no worrys you getting asked befor u pay anything. Heros Apearence Infos for update ***Hotkeys*** Formations Alt-Q  Big Circle Alt-W  Small Circle Alt-E  Stack (Airborne units) Alt-A Vertical Line Alt-S  Cluster (Default) Alt-D Horizontal Line Alt-Z North-West to South-East Alt-C North-East to South-West Alt-X Units line up in a X F1  Unit Reference F2  Tactical Map F3  Small Tactical Map F4  Introspection F6  Who-List, Regiment List and Hall of Fame List F7  Deployment Screen F9  Screenshot F10  Bulletin Board System F11  Retreat units from battle to rein in another set of units Ctrl-F1  Options Ctrl-F2  Graphic Mode (Safe or Performance) Ctrl-F4  Commands for the hotkeys that include using the Ctrl key Ctrl-F5  Units transportable/ not transportable by allies Ctrl-F6  Units not targetable/ targetable by allies Ctrl-F7  Battle Permission Ctrl-F11  Automatic retreat from battle Hold Ctrl-(click on 2 or more friends� names)  Talk to Heros you have clicked as a group Space  Centers Screen on you (Hero Mode) Ctrl-Shift-#  Macro Ctrl-#  Assign selected unit(s) to the hotkey #  Select the unit(s) assigned to the hotkey Backspace  Selects all your units in the battle Double Press on #  Centers screen on unit or group M-Click on destination  Move to destination A-Click on enemy unit  Attack unit S  Stop Right Click on destination  Move to destination Right Click on enemy unit  Attack unit Ctrl-Right Click location  Make units face the point (good for Flak-Rig and Apparitions) Double Click on unit  Select all of the same units under your control /showmember  Shows all the members in your regiment and whether they are online or not and the people with ranks and their ranks /invite (name)  The commander can invite a person to join the regiment /uninvite (name)  This is to boot out anyone in the regiment (commander only) /changerank (rank A), (rank B)  Changes the person from rank A to rank B (commander only) /rank (name)  Moves a person from unranked status to lowest rank (commander only /unrank (name)  Moves a person from ranked status to unranked status (commander only) /quitregiment  Quit your current regiment !BreakWord!  Leave your superior /command  Shows some commands /time  US time and date /find (name)  Find someone�s position in the galaxy /whereami  Show your position in the galaxy /fasthero  Use 3 uranium to make your hero�s speed increase by 100% (payer only) /statreset  Use 10 uranium to redistribute all your stat points. Super-Organics will be lost. (payer only) /relicmove  MP players can go back to Relic for a cost of 5 uranium but their levels will be adjusted to the maximum Relic can have and their units� level will be adjusted to Relic maximum. Non-base units will be converted into base units. You will have to teleport to your capital from the Star Portal. Reincarnated heroes cannot use this ability. Super-Organics will be lost. (payer only) /repair  Repairs your units for a cost of 1 uranium (payer only) /dailyuranium  Gives uranium for battling (payer only) /quorg  For 800 uranium, you can but Quorgs at the factory (payer only) /wight  For 250 uranium, you can buy Wights at the factory (payer only) (# is referring to a number) Units with special skills will have the skill at the Command Wheel at the bottom right of the screen. Put your mouse over the skill and it will show you what skill it is. There will be a highlighted letter in the name of the skill. This is the hotkey for that particular skill. Learn to use hotkeys well. ***Abbreviations*** Unit abbreviations Nade  Daevas with Grenades Meph  Mephit Spec/ Nuker  Spectre Sap  Sapper Med  Medic Shee  Banshee Phant  Phantom Rev  Revenant App  Apparition Scanner/ Jammer  Red-Eye Peg  Pegasus Gryph  Gryphon Moth  Behemoth Levi  Leviathan Core  Manticore Chim  Chimera Dra  Hydra Arb  Arbalest Ball  Ballista Treb  Trebuchet Falc  Falcon Peli  Pelican Pig  War Pigeon Vult  Vulture Nix  Phoenix Dor/ Condom  Condor Alb  Albatross Abom  Abomination Terms and other abbreviations Fp  Fast POC  to enter a battle and use fast units to POC and finish the battle fast Sp  Slow POC  to enter a battle and wait until the POC times before POCcing Jam  Use of Red-Eyes to jam the enemies� map Scan  Use of red-Eyes to scan the map Pig  To use War Pigeons to protect the POC Arb  To use Arbalests or Trebuchets to fire at a POC Rein  Reinforce the battle AA  Air to Air (Units) GG  Ground to Ground (Units)/ Good Game AG  Air to Ground (Units) GA  Ground to Air (Units) V  Versatile (Units) Weap  Weapon Nuke  IRBM POC  Capture a POC/ Point of Contention??? Cap  Capital Tacter  People with most of their stat points into Tactics Eduer  People with most of their stat points into Education Clouter  People with most of their stat points into Clout MAer  People with lost of their stat points into Mechanical Aptitude Timecheck  Someone shouts this when EG is about one minute away Fraggers  Units that are good at killing POCcers  Units that are good at POCcing HP  Health Points Arm  Armour Dmg  Damage CD  Cooldown Meth  Methane Storage Solar  Solar Storage Camo  Camouflage Infil  Disguised unit SE  Standard Enhanced (Map) AON  All or Nothing (Map) Vic  Victory (Map) Gj  Good Job Ura  Uranium  used by payers for WarChest features (/command) Crater  Province 44 Camping  Waiting in a province for enemies to attack (mostly in crater) LG  Land Grab  To take unprotected provinces from enemies BBS  Bulletin Board System (only people who are level 15 or higher can post something on the BBS) Merc  Mercenary Exp  Experience Sup  Superior Sub Subordinate, insubordinate Inf  Infantry Avi  Aviation Org  Organic Rb  Regiment battle Fb  Faction battle Sd  Self-Destruct Uprs  Uprising BH  Brotherhood Term  Terminus Renai  Renaissance Regi  Regiment Sim  Simulation Centre/ fight someone in the Simulation Centre EQ  Earthquake TK  Team Kill EMP  Electro-Magnetic Pulse  EMP weapons reduce energy Nrg  Energy TL  Tech Level ATL  Alien Tech Level FS  Fusion Storm